Pattern formation is the activity by which embryonic cells form ordered spatial arrangements of differentiated tissues. The physical complexity of higher organisms arises during embryogenesis through the interplay of cell-intrinsic lineage and cell-extrinsic signaling. Inductive interactions are essential to embryonic patterning in vertebrate development from the earliest establishment of the body plan, to the patterning of the organ systems, to the generation of diverse cell types during tissue differentiation (Davidson, E., (1990) Development 108: 365–389; Gurdon, J. B., (1992) Cell 68: 185–199; Jessell, T. M. et al., (1992) Cell 68: 257–270). The effects of developmental cell interactions are varied. Typically, responding cells are diverted from one route of cell differentiation to another by inducing cells that differ from both the uninduced and induced states of the responding cells (inductions). Sometimes cells induce their neighbors to differentiate like themselves (homeogenetic induction); in other cases a cell inhibits its neighbors from differentiating like itself. Cell interactions in early development may be sequential, such that an initial induction between two cell types leads to a progressive amplification of diversity. Moreover, inductive interactions occur not only in embryos, but in adult cells as well, and can act to establish and maintain morphogenetic patterns as well as induce differentiation (J. B. Gurdon (1992) Cell 68: 185–199).
Members of the hedgehog family of signaling molecules mediate many important short- and long-range patterning processes during invertebrate and vertebrate development. In the fly, a single hedgehog gene regulates segmental and imaginal disc patterning. In contrast, in vertebrates, a hedgehog gene family is involved in the control of left-right asymmetry, polarity in the CNS, somites and limb, organogenesis, chondrogenesis and spermatogenesis.
Recent evidence suggests a model in which hedgehog signaling plays a crucial role in the regulation of chondrogenic development (Roberts et al. (1995) supra). During cartilage formation, chondrocytes proceed from a proliferating state via an intermediate, prehypertrophic state to differentiated hypertrophic chondrocytes. Ihh is expressed in the prehypertrophic chondrocytes and initiates a signaling cascade that leads to the blockage of chondrocyte differentiation. Its direct target is the perichondrium around the Ihh expression domain, which responds by the expression of gli and patched (Ptc), conserved transcriptional targets of hedgehog signaling (see below). Most likely, this leads to secondary signaling resulting in the synthesis of parathyroid hormone-related protein (PTHrP) in the periarticular perichondrium. PTHrP itself signals back to the prehypertrophic chondrocytes, blocking their further differentiation. At the same time, PTHrP represses expression of Ihh, thereby forming a negative feedback loop that modulates the rate of chondrocyte differentiation.
Although Ihh is expressed in a pattern consistent with a role in regulating cartilage development in the context of normal development, recent studies demonstrate that all of the identified hedgehog family members behave similarly in a variety of cell culture and tissue assays (Pathi et al., 2001). This indicates that the hedgehog signaling pathway is highly conserved, and that the various hedgehog family members activate the same cascade of downstream genes. The apparent differences between the hedgehog family members is likely due to their differential expression, and the presence of other regulatory proteins expressed during embryogenesis.
Cartilage Disorders
Cartilage is a hyperhydrated structure with water comprising 70% to 80% of its weight. The remaining 20% to 30% comprises collagen (primarily type-II) and proteoglycan with collagen typically accounting for 70% of the dry weight of cartilage (in “Pathology” (1988) Eds. Rubin & Farber, J. B. Lippincott Company, PA. pp. 1369–1371). Proteoglycans are composed of a central protein core from which long chains of polysaccharides extend. These polysaccharides, called glycosaminoglycans, include: chondroitin-4-sulfate; chondroitin-6-sulfate; and keratan sulfate. Cartilage has a characteristic structural organization consisting of chondrogenic cells dispersed within an endogenously produced and secreted extracellular matrix. The cavities in the matrix which contain the chondrocytes are called cartilage lacunae. Unlike bone, cartilage is neither innervated nor penetrated by either the vascular or lymphatic systems (Clemente (1984) in “Gray's Anatomy, 30th Edit,” Lea & Febiger).
Three types of cartilage are present in mammals and include: hyaline cartilage, fibrocartilage, and elastic cartilage (Rubin and Farber, supra). Hyaline cartilage consists of a gristly mass having a firm, elastic consistency, is translucent and is pearly blue in color. Hyaline cartilage is predominantly found on the articulating surfaces of articulating joints. It is found also in epiphyseal plates, costal cartilage, tracheal cartilage, bronchial cartilage and nasal cartilage. Fibrocartilage is essentially the same as hyaline cartilage except that it contains fibrils of type I collagen that add tensile strength to the cartilage. The collagenous fibers are arranged in bundles, with the cartilage cells located between the bundles. Fibrocartilage is found commonly in the anulus fibrosus of the invertebral disc, tendinous and ligamentous insertions, menisci, the symphysis pubis, and insertions of joint capsules. Elastic cartilage also is similar to hyaline cartilage except that it contains fibers of elastin. It is more opaque than hyaline cartilage and is more flexible and pliant. These characteristics are defined in part by the elastic fibers embedded in the cartilage matrix. Typically, elastic cartilage is present in the pinna of the ears, the epiglottis, and the larynx.
The surfaces of articulating bones in mammalian joints are covered with articular cartilage. The articular cartilage prevents direct contact of the opposing bone surfaces and permits the near frictionless movement of the articulating bones relative to one another (Clemente, supra).
Two types of articular cartilage defects are commonly observed in mammals and include full-thickness and partial-thickness defects. The two types of defects differ not only in the extent of physical damage but also in the nature of repair response each type of lesion elicits.
Full-thickness articular cartilage defects include damage to the articular cartilage, the underlying subchondral bone tissue, and the calcified layer of cartilage located between the articular cartilage and the subchondral bone. Full-thickness defects typically arise during severe trauma of the joint or during the late stages of degenerative joint diseases, for example, during osteoarthritis. Since the subchondral bone tissue is both innervated and vascularized, damage to this tissue is often painful. The repair reaction induced by damage to the subchondral bone usually results in the formation of fibrocartilage at the site of the full-thickness defect. Fibrocartilage, however, lacks the biomechanical properties of articular cartilage and fails to persist in the joint on a long term basis.
Partial-thickness articular cartilage defects are restricted to the cartilage tissue itself. These defects usually include fissures or clefts in the articulating surface of the cartilage. Partial-thickness defects are caused by mechanical arrangements of the joint which in turn induce wearing of the cartilage tissue within the joint. In the absence of innervation and vasculature, partial-thickness defects do not elicit repair responses and therefore tend not to heal. Although painless, partial-thickness defects often degenerate into full-thickness defects.
Repair of articular cartilage defects with suspensions of isolated chondrocytes has been attempted in a variety of animal models. See for example: Bentley, et al. (1971) Nature 230: 385–388; Langer et al. (1974) J. Bone Joint Surg. 56A: 297–304; Green (1977) Clin. Orthop. 124: 237–250; and Aston et al. (1986) J. Bone Joint Surg. 68B: 29–35). During transplantation, the cell suspensions may be retained in the defect behind a piece of periosteal tissue that has been previously attached to the surface of the normal cartilage tissue. The rate of successful implantation using cell suspensions was found to be about 40%. It is believed that chondrocytes transplanted in this manner lose their viability during transplantation and that the procedure may result in the formation of fibrocartilage or islands of cartilage embedded in fibrous tissue at the site of the defect.
Three alternative approaches have been developed in an attempt to improve the success rate in treating mammalian articular cartilage defects. In the first approach, synthetic carriers containing dispersed allogeneic chondrocytes may be implanted into the cartilage defect. The implanted chondrocytes hopefully produce and secrete components of the extracellular matrix thereby forming articular cartilage at the site of the defect in situ. In the second approach, synthetic carriers containing chemotactic and mitogenic growth factors may be implanted into the cartilage defect. The growth factors hopefully induce the influx into, and the proliferation of chondrocyte progenitor cells within the matrix. The chondrocyte progenitor cells differentiate subsequently into chondrocytes that in turn secrete components of the extracellular matrix thereby to form articular cartilage at the site of the defect in situ. In the third approach, synthetic cartilage tissue may be grown in vitro and implanted subsequently into the cartilage defect.
In the first approach, the synthetic carriers or biological resorbable immobilization vehicles may be impregnated with allogeneic chondrocytes. A variety of synthetic carriers have been used to date and include: three-dimensional collagen gels (U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,835; Nishimoto (1990) Med. J. Kinki University 15: 75–86; Nixon et al. (1993) Am. J. Vet. Res. 54: 349–356; Wakitani et al. (1989) J. Bone Joint Surg. 71B: 74–80; Yasui (1989) J. Jpn. Ortho. Assoc. 63: 529–538); reconstituted fibrin-thrombin gels (U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,120; U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,050 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,259); synthetic polymer matrices containing polyanhydride, polyorthoester, polyglycolic acid and copolymers thereof (U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,138); and hyaluronic acid-based polymers (Robinson et al. (1990) Calcif. Tissue Int. 46: 246–253).
The introduction of non-autologous materials into a patient, however, may stimulate an undesirable immune response directed against the implanted material. Such an immune response has been observed in rabbit models (Yoshinao (1990) J. Jpn. Orth. Assoc. 64: 835–846). In addition, there is evidence to suggest that neo-cartilage may be formed around the periphery of the implant thereby preventing integration of the implant into the cartilage defect. See for example, Messner (1994) 40th Annual Meeting Orth. Res. Soc., New Orleans p. 239; and Nixon et al. (1994) 40th Annual Meeting Orth. Res. Soc., New Orleans p. 241. Monitoring the formation and development of the resulting synthetic cartilage in situ can be difficult to perform and usually involves an arthroscopic or open joint examination. Furthermore, implants containing synthetic polymer components may be unsuitable for repairing large cartilage defects since polymer hydrolysis in situ may inhibit the formation of cartilage and/or its integration into the defect.
In the second approach, the defect may be filled with a biocompatible, biodegradable carrier containing growth factors to stimulate the influx of chondrocyte progenitor cells in situ. The carriers optimally contain pores of sufficient dimensions to permit the influx into, and proliferation of the chondrocyte progenitors. The carrier also may contain additional growth factors to stimulate the differentiation of chondrocyte progenitor cells into chondrocytes. The resulting chondrocytes hopefully secrete extracellular matrix components thereby to form cartilage at the site of the defect in situ. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,023; U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,300; and EP 05 30 804 A1. This approach, however, may have problems similar to those associated with the first approach, hereinabove.
In the third approach, chondrocytes may be cultured in vitro thereby to form synthetic cartilage-like material. The resulting cartilage may be implanted subsequently into the cartilage defect. This type of approach has the advantage over the previous methods in that the development of the synthetic cartilage material may be monitored prior to implantation. In addition, the resulting cartilage may be characterized biochemically and morphologically prior to implantation. Two general procedures have been developed for growing synthetic cartilage in vitro. These include growing chondrogenic cells in either an anchorage-dependent or an anchorage-independent manner.
However, chondrocyte culture is made difficult by the fact that chondrocytes are known to undergo apoptosis in the absence of chemical signals secreted by other chondrocytes. (Y. Ishizaki et al. (1994) J. Cell. Biol. 126: 1069–1077). Thus, high-density chondrocyte cultures are capable of survival, but low-density cultures tend to undergo programmed cell death. Culture medium from high-density cultures can be used to foster survival in low-density cultures, indicating that chemical secretions in the medium are responsible for discouraging apoptosis, although the compounds responsible have not been identified. In addition to confounding in vitro culturing of chondrocytes, this sensitivity to the chemical signalling may underlie certain difficulties encountered in cartilage repair in living animals as well.